<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I do NOT like him by QingTheB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180857">I do NOT like him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingTheB/pseuds/QingTheB'>QingTheB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingTheB/pseuds/QingTheB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Chanyeol had to, he'd swear on everybody he loves that he does NOT like Byun Baekhyun.<br/>His feelings for Baekhyun (or lack thereof!) has nothing to do with the fact that he would be a tad (just a smidge) bit upset if they don't end up together. And he stands by that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I do NOT like him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shorts of Chanyeol's love for Baekhyun as they grow older</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chan Chan likes Kyunnieee!" little Jongin squeals and laughs before blocking a rock that was thrown at him with his palms.</p><p>"I do not like Baekhyun", wobbly lips cry back, cheeks flushing almost crimson red and big round eyes glistening with tears.</p><p>Jongin pouts, "the teacher said we shouldn't throw things Channie!", he expounds his statement with a few wild gestures before huffing and checking over his hands.</p><p>"Teacher also said not to lie stupid Jongin!"</p><p>"I didn't lie! You do like Baekkie!"</p><p>"Did you guys call me?"</p><p>Chanyeol's breath is caught as the main subject of their argument runs towards them, hands wet from playing in a nearby pond.</p><p>"Yess Baekie", Jongin sighs out as if he carries all the stresses in the world. "Me and Chanyeol were just talking about how --</p><p>"Noooo", Chanyeol bursts into tears. "Don't tell him!" He hiccups, fat droplets starting to quickly roll down his cheeks.</p><p>Baekhyun nervously scratches his arm before grabbing Chanyeol by the hand and pulling him along towards the pond. "Channie, I don't know why you're crying but playing in the water always makes me feel better so let's go play"</p><p>"Baekkie we're not supposed to during school" Chanyeol protested, sniffling and rubbing his eye.</p><p>"It's okay Chan Chan", Baekhyun explains, rolling onto his toes to plant a kiss on Chanyeol's wet cheek. "Nobody's looking!" He giggles shyly.</p><p>Chanyeol's cheeks stain red then his entire face lights up when Jongin's ever present squealing hits his ears.</p><p>He buries his face in his hands and runs towards the pond, big ears giving off just how embarrassed he felt while Jongin and Baekhyun hopped behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty irresponsible to have preschool kids unsupervised next to a pond</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>